Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/204,529, entitled "Folder Rack Icons," which was filed on Mar. 1, 1994, describes a method and system for implementing folder rack icons. This copending patent application describes folder rack icons that each represent a number of logically grouped icons in a fashion that occupies less of the screen of a video display than the logically grouped icons would occupy if displayed separately. The icons that are grouped into the folder rack icon may be icons for folders, icons for documents, or other icons that are associated with objects. Two alternative folder rack icons are described within the copending application.